


Moonchild

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Junksen - Freeform, Werewolves, and, what more could you need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: In the distance, a lone howl pierces the eerily silent night and it causes Aubrey to jolt up, despite herself. She spots a pair of glowing amber eyes just at the edge of the clearing that leads to her jogging path. She can barely make out the wolf’s large body in the dark, but she can see enough to watch as the creature calmly sits, it’s eyes watching her.//Or a Junksen Werewolf au inspired by this moodboard by emilyjunk on tumblr: http://emilyjunk.tumblr.com/post/176031994155/werewolfemily-junksen-moodboard-for-anon (or wherehopelies on here)





	Moonchild

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just practicing for Junksen Week, and I was so in love with that moodboard that I couldn't resist. I don't know if I like this or not. I started out strong then eh. Might be a little oc??? idkidkidk
> 
> Also, I hope it's okay that I totally did this. wow im terrible. 
> 
> Also also, i did not really proofread that well so-- i'll fix anything i effed up later thanks.
> 
> ALSO SOMEONE GIVE ME A BETTER FUCKING TITLE I COULDNT THINK OF ONE. MEANWHILE HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF HAS BEEN PLAYING IN MY HEAD FOR DAYS.

The night air is crisp as it fills her lungs, the cold burning the back of her throat; a sharp reminder that fall will soon turn into winter. Aubrey exhales slowly as she leans against the railing of her cabin porch, warm breath clinging to the air like smoke. It’s just the beginning of October, but the cold hasn’t fully taken over yet, the Georgia summer heat still making itself known at a low 78 degrees. At least until it dips low into the late forties and early thirties as the sun slowly sets. 

 

It’s Aubrey’s favorite time. The sky is bursting with pinks and purples as the sun slowly sinks behind the treeline. Though business is a little slower during the fall (and winter) months, nothing beats watching the leaves change color and the seasons change at the retreat. She loves it. And she loves the cold, loves the way it smells fresh and clear as she breathes it in. It’s refreshing, almost cleansing. 

 

It’s one of the reasons she does a lot of night jogging, something about the burning in her chest and her blood pumping to keep her warm in the chilly air soothes away the day’s stress; clears her head. 

 

With one final look to the sky, Aubrey moves toward the steps, stopping to do a few stretches before she takes off at an easy pace down a familiar trail near her cabin. Daylight is quickly fading and soon, her only light will be the moon, but Aubrey has run this path millions of times, so she’s never really worried about tripping or losing her way. 

 

She’s almost to her stopping point (a large American Yellowwood that got struck by lightning once), when she hears the sound of leaves crunching and rustling coming from something other than her. Normally, Aubrey wouldn’t be bothered by it, as it is the woods and she’s seen many a possum and raccoon during her runs. Except this sounds a lot bigger than any possum or raccoon. 

 

Nerves slowly rising, Aubrey finally makes it to her tree, where she leans against it a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes wander around the darkened woods, already having adjusted half a mile back. She doesn’t see anything, but the rustling continues. 

 

After a moment, a rabbit suddenly darts across her path a few feet in front of her and quickly runs into the woods on the other side. Just when she thinks that surely such a small animal couldn’t have been making so much noise, the rustling gets louder and suddenly something is snarling and stumbling onto the path. 

 

A large, black wolf nearly trips over it’s paws a few feet in front of Aubrey, it’s lips curled up into a snarl, revealing a sharp set of canines. She gasps and suddenly the wolf swivels in her direction, it’s amber eyes seeming to glow as they take her in. Fear is like a vice grip on her and it’s all she can do to back up into the tree. Her brain is screaming at her to move, to run to-- do  _ something _ ! But all she can do is stand stock still as she watches this creatures as it seems to study her. It’s body relaxes and for a moment, Aubrey thinks it’s eyes flash from amber to brown, but she thinks it’s just the dark playing tricks on her. 

The wolf seems to notice how terrified she is, because it’s ears drop back and it hunches down as if it’s trying to look smaller, but Aubrey doesn’t think that’s possible, because it’s-- it’s bigger than what she assumes would be the size of an average wolf-- like maybe the size of a lion. Still, it bows it’s head and some of Aubrey’s fear dissipates-- at least enough to give her some mobility back. 

 

She inches forward, at least so that her back isn’t pressed up against the tree any longer, but she isn’t sure what to do next. If she runs, it could chase her, and most definitely catch up (she’s fast, but not that fast)-- plus, she’s still winded from her jog here. Her only other options would be either to try to scare it off, or to wait until it leaves. She goes for the latter, waiting for the wolf’s next move. 

 

The creature lifts it’s head and whines softly, and Aubrey almost thinks it sounds like some sort of apology. Before the thought really fully registers, the wolf is taking off in the direction it was initially heading to. For a moment, all Aubrey can do is stand there, muscles still tense with adrenalin. Eventually, she gathers enough courage to move. She starts off cautiously, eyes moving through the trees on each side of her before she forgets jogging altogether and takes off at a run. 

 

By the time she reaches her front porch, her chest feels like it’s going to cave in and her calves feel like jelly. She stumbles up her steps and practically collapses on her porch, rolling onto her back. Sweat is dripping down her face and matting her hair to her forehead. She wheezes, black dots swimming into her vision as she stares up at the ceiling. 

 

In the distance, a lone howl pierces the eerily silent night and it causes Aubrey to jolt up, despite herself. She spots a pair of glowing amber eyes just at the edge of the clearing that leads to her jogging path. She can barely make out the wolf’s large body in the dark, but she can see enough to watch as the creature calmly sits, it’s eyes watching her. 

 

Aubrey swallows thickly, idly wondering why it followed her all this way not to attack her. She knows people aren’t technically on it’s list of prey and a lone wolf would be smart enough not to take on something large without a pack, but this wolf-- this isn’t an ordinary wolf. It could easily take her down while barely exerting any sort of energy. Still she never did notice any sort of aggression in it, it never once showed any indication that it wanted to attack. 

 

Shaking her head, Aubrey slowly stands, using the railing as support. “Go away!” She calls out. The wolf tilts its head to one side and Aubrey thinks begrudgingly that it’s cute. “You can’t stay here!” She calls out again. The wolf whines softly, so soft that Aubrey isn’t sure if the sound came from the animal or not. “Someone will hurt you…” She trails off. Aubrey’s no stranger to hunting and killing an animal, but it was always dear and only with her father. They always used the meat for food. She doesn’t think she could kill this animal, though-- and something about it-- she doesn’t want anyone else to kill it either. 

 

Still, if it stays around here, she knows some shotgun wielding redneck will shoot it and probably stuff it. The thought makes Aubrey both sad and angry. “Get out of here!” She yells. The wolf finally stands and turns, taking off into the darkness. She feels guilty for the rest of the night, especially when the occasional howl fills the silence, sad and lonesome. But she knows it’s for the best. Nothing good could come from it hanging around. 

 

//

 

Aubrey spent the next day thinking about her encounter with the wolf, wondering if she should call a wildlife officer or animal control-- someone. She decided that if the wolf was still lurking about, she’d call the next day. 

 

The sun is slowly setting as Aubrey stands there on her porch, contemplating on if she should actually go through with her nightly jog. She hasn’t seen any sign of the wolf in a few days, so she’s held off on calling anyone and she really misses the release of stress when she runs. 

 

After a moment, she decides to throw caution to the wind. Surely the creature was gone by now. After stretching, Aubrey starts her jog at an easy pace. 

 

By the time she’s 10 minutes in, her nerves have left her and she focuses on her breathing and the sound of the occasional owl. At her halfway marker, something stops her dead in her tracks. There, a few feet away on her left side, is a large, black shape, digging at a log and snuffling as it tries to shove it’s massive head into the opening. 

 

It hasn’t noticed her yet, so she goes to turn around when she steps on a twig, snapping it in half. She freezes again, her heart seeming to drop to her stomach. The wolf glances up, it’s piercing eyes meeting her own. “Shit,” She whispers softly, as she tries to make the decision on whether to run or not. 

 

The wolf whines and slowly approaches her, it’s body slowly creeping to the ground until it’s practically doing an army crawl toward her. It stops a few inches away from her feet, glancing up with concerned eyes. Aubrey feels like she’s going to throw up, she’s so scared, but the look this animal is giving her is oddly calming. 

 

She’s not sure what possesses her to do it, but suddenly her shaking hand is reaching out toward it’s head, pausing as it sits up and bows its’ head. Finally, her fingers make contact with soft fur and as they tentatively scratch the top of the wolf’s head, its’ tail suddenly starts to wag. 

 

Aubrey lets out a shaky breath and smiles a little at the action. “Good-- good wolf.” She mumbles quietly, as if speaking any louder might disturb this calm little bubble. The wolf nuzzles into her palm and sits up fully, it’s head coming up to her chest. The action makes her a little nervous, but as the wolf meets her gaze, something in her calms, like she just suddenly knows that it’s not going to hurt her. Before she can comprehend that feeling, the wolf’s eyes suddenly flash from amber to a deep coffee brown and had it been any darker, she might not have noticed. Still, she wonders if she even saw it at all, because as the wolf blinks, its’ eyes are a glowing amber once more. “Okay,” She breathes out as her hand runs through soft fur. Apart of her can’t believe this is happening, another part reprimands her because this is definitely extremely dangerous. “You’re not like a regular wolf, are you?” She muses aloud, fear now just a distant echo as she continues to pet the animal. 

 

There’s a quiet snort from the creature as it tilts its’ head cutely at her. “Almost like you understand me.” Aubrey says as she stares down into glowing eyes. The wolf grunts before nudging her gently in the side with its snout. “This is-- insane. I’ve clearly gone insane. The stress has finally gotten to me and I’ve lost it.” Aubrey says, even as she continues to scratch behind the wolf’s ear. “Are you even real?”

 

The wolf growls softly, but it’s not anything threatening, more like a quiet, disgruntled boof. As if to say,  _ of course I’m real! _

 

She smirks slightly at the seemingly affronted look on the animal’s face, but that only furthers her theory that she’s gone in insane. 

 

//

 

The next few nights, the wolf is always waiting patiently for her by the Yellowwood tree. She spends a good hour sitting with the creature as she pets it, its’ heavy head usually resting in her lap. Then the wolf walks her home, stopping at the edge of the clearing and watching her go. 

 

By day four, the wolf seems antsy and almost clingy. She whines (Aubrey’s learned the wolf is a girl when it’d rolled over for a tummy rub) and nuzzles her head into Aubrey’s hand. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” She asks as the wolf moves to sit in front of her. The wolf twists her head to look off into the distance before bringing her gaze back to Aubrey’s. It’s then that she notices in the moonlight, that the wolf’s eyes have changed colors. They’re now a deep coffee brown and there’s sadness in them. Instead of focussing on the wolf’s sudden change of eye color, she comes to a realization. “You have to leave, and you aren’t coming back, are you?” 

 

The wolf’s head bows and she whines quietly. 

 

“Oh,” Aubrey says, her chest suddenly heavy. She swallows thickly “Well, it was only a matter of time, now wasn’t it?” She pats the spot beside her, but instead of sitting next to Aubrey, the wolf moves to curl herself around Aubrey’s small frame. After a moment of surprise, Aubrey turns slightly and lays against the wolf. She’s warm and soft and Aubrey doesn’t think she’s ever felt so safe and calm in her life. It honestly still surprises Aubrey that she’d so easily accepted that all of this happened-- is happening. 

 

She still thinks she might be crazy, but whatever the case, she’s decided to embrace it. 

//

 

_ 1 year later. _

 

“Hello, Bellas.” Aubrey smiles as the group of girls all turn to look at her, their faces morphing into bright smiles as they all come running toward her. 

 

“Aubrey!” She braces herself for the inevitable hug, her arms outstretched. Even some of the newer Bellas join in on the group hug, save for one, but Aubrey doesn’t really pay very much attention. 

 

//

 

She’s the only one left sitting at the campfire, her emotions still running a little high. She stares into the flames, almost in a trance, until she hears the snapping of twigs. 

 

Glancing up, she notices the newest Bella looking sheepish as she waves awkwardly in greeting. “Uh, sorry-- I didn’t mean to like-- disturb you.” She stands there, rocking on the balls of her feet. “Can I join you?” 

 

Aubrey shrugs and gestures to a seat. “Shouldn’t you be getting some rest?” She muses distractedly, her gaze falling back onto the flames. 

 

“Can’t sleep. I’m more of a night person, anyway.” She says, her own eyes finding the flames. 

 

Aubrey hums her agreement, finally taking the time to study the young girl-- Emily, if she remembers right. She watches as the light of the fire flickers across her soft features and Aubrey notes that, she almost looks sad. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

Emily looks up and meets Aubrey’s gaze, smiling something a little forced as she nods. “Yeah, just-- thinking, I guess.” But Aubrey doesn’t reply right away, because she’s too caught up in the color of Emily’s eyes. Coffee brown and deep. 

 

Aubrey stares at Emily a little longer, causing Emily to squirm slightly under the attention. But Aubrey can’t look away, there’s something familiar about this girl. “Uhm-- do I-- do I have something on my face?” 

 

“No-- no, I’m sorry it’s just-- you-- there’s something familiar about you.”

 

Emily seems to perk up at this, looking almost hopeful. “Oh?” She chews on her lower lip a moment and glances down. “There’s something familiar about you, too.” She says this softly, almost hesitantly, like maybe she knows what’s familiar about Aubrey. 

 

Just as Aubrey goes to question that, there’s a rustling and Aubrey thinks Emily’s eyes flash as she sits up and turns her body in the direction of the noise. She stays completely still, before relaxing and settling back down and facing Aubrey once more. “Just a raccoon.”

 

Aubrey frowns slightly. “How do you know?”

 

Emily opens her mouth and then closes it, a look of panic crossing her features. “Oh— well I just assume it was, I mean we’re surrounded by woods.” She explains nervously.

 

Aubrey isn’t sure she believes that answer, logical as it was. Something is off. “You’re not a very good liar, Emily.”

 

Emily sighs. “I know.” 

 

They both go quiet, Emily’s gaze on the fire and Aubrey’s on Emily. “Aubrey, would you say you have an open mind?” Emily asks, her eyes never leaving the flickering flames.

 

Aubrey frowns, wondering where this is going. “I’d like to think so, yes.” 

 

“Would you believe me if I said we’d met before?” Emily’s eyes finally find Aubrey’s. “Maybe like a year and a half ago.” 

 

Aubrey’s brows furrow in confusion. “I’m sorry, but I don’t--” She abruptly cuts herself off as Emily’s eyes flash to a glowing amber before going back to the original brown color. Aubrey feels the color drain from her face as she stands up shakily. “No-- that’s not--” The air suddenly feels stifling and sticky and all Aubrey can think to do is run. This isn’t real, this isn’t happening. 

 

“Aubrey, wait!” She hears Emily’s voice behind her, but she doesn’t stop running. Not until she’s gasping for air and sliding down her Yellowwood tree, recalling the painful memory of waking up cold and alone. For some reason it’d been more painful than it should have. Her heart ached for weeks-- months, really. And over what? Some silly wolf that probably didn’t even exist? Why? Why why why? She’d asked herself constantly until she was tired of it and decided to do what she did best-- repress. 

 

She’s trying to get control of her breathing, her head rest on her knees, when something soft brushes up against her. She knows without looking up that it’s the wolf-- it’s  _ Emily _ . 

 

“This isn’t-- this isn’t r-real.” She half sobs, half wheezes. 

 

There’s a soft little whine before something large is curling up around her. Aubrey wants to get up,  _ because this isn’t real _ , but she turns and buries her face in soft, thick fur instead. Instantly she’s filled with a warmth that she hasn’t experienced in a long time. Her body relaxes and her breathing seems to finally calm down. She suddenly feels like maybe she can accept all of this. 

After a few more minutes, of Aubrey just playing with Emily’s velvety ears and just-- breathing, she finally sits up. “We should get back. You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” She stands and so does Emily, moving to her side and looking up. Aubrey pauses and glances down. “Maybe we should go back to my cabin-- we don’t need the girls or my employees seeing me walking around with a giant wolf.” 

 

Emily seems to nod and Aubrey takes that as agreement. They walk to Aubrey’s cabin together in silence. Soon enough, they’re walking toward Aubrey’s front steps when Emily stops and whines. 

 

Aubrey turns and frowns slightly. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Emily glances down at herself and back up, but Aubrey still doesn’t understand. Emily huffs and moves to nudge her toward the door, waiting until it’s open before she enters and looks around. Aubrey watches curiously as Emily moves behind the couch and hunches down until all Aubrey can see a tuft of fur. But after a few seconds, it disappears and suddenly, Emily’s head pops up. “Uhm--” Emily starts, avoiding Aubrey’s gaze. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

 

Aubrey’s eyes move down Emily’s neck until they reach her collarbone, the couch blocking the rest of her view. “Oh. Oh!” Aubrey quickly looks away, a blush crawling up her neck. “I’m sorry, uh, yes of course. 

 

“It’s fine. I mean-- it’s embarrassing, but fine.” She laughs nervously as Aubrey tries to make her way through her cabin without looking in Emily’s direction. She makes it to her bedroom and pulls out an old Barden T-shirt and a pair of sweats before quickly returning and laying them on the coffee table. “I’ll just-- make us some coffee, the bathroom is down the hall to your right.”

 

Emily mumbles a thanks while Aubrey moves into the kitchen to make coffee. 

 

Aubrey is just grabbing two cups from the top cabinet when Emily speaks. “So-- uhm, I guess maybe I should explain some stuff.” 

 

Turning around, Aubrey sets the two mugs on the island between them before moving back to grab the full coffee pot and pour them each a mug. “Yes, that would be appreciated.” She says, finally looking up at Emily. She’s a little taller than Aubrey, so the Barden T-shirt exposes a bit of Emily’s midriff. If Aubrey had to guess, the sweats are probably a little short, too. She quickly brings her gaze to Emily’s, nodding for her to go ahead and explain. 

 

“Well, Uh-- I guess I should start off by saying that, I’m a Lycanthrope-- or werewolf, whatever you want to call it. I mean, I’m sure that was obvious to you, now.” Emily says nervously as she reaches for the mug of coffee Aubrey had poured her. 

 

Aubrey blinks, her hands gripping her mug tight. She isn’t sure what to say, so she nods slightly for Emily to continue. 

 

“I was here last year touring Barden and if I don’t get to run, I get antsy-- I feel like my skin is stretching over my bones, like it doesn’t fit right-- too tight. So, I found a forest far enough away from campus and just did my usual run through the woods, chasing rabbits and deer. But then I ran into you and--” She trails off, her eyes finding something interesting in the countertop. 

 

“And?” Aubrey prompts softly, heart hammering in her chest. 

 

Emily shrugs. “I don’t know, there was just something about you. Something my wolf really liked.”

 

“Y-your wolf?”

 

“Yeah, it’s like-- like a separate personality almost-- or like the wolf and I share the body, yet somehow we’re still one being. I don’t really know how to explain it. But, I was drawn to you-- I still am.”

 

Aubrey lets out a shaky breath as she tries to wrap her mind around everything Emily is saying. “Actually-- I was drawn to you, too. I didn’t understand why at the time-- in fact I still don’t, not fully. But my want to be near you seemed to overpower my logical reasoning that-- you were a wolf, and wolves are supposed to be dangerous.” 

 

Emily clears her throat and takes a slow breath. “I think--” She starts hesitantly. “I think the wolf sees you as like--” She pauses, eyes looking anywhere but Aubrey’s as a blush tinges her cheeks. “Like-- like a potential mate.” She finally finishes, blush deepening. “I think, anyway, because when my mom explained the concept and stuff-- I mean it’s all the signs and I know this is weird and a lot to take in God, I’m so sorry I’m dropping this all on you and I totally understand if you never wanted to see me again and--”

 

“So the only reason you left was because you had to go back home?” Aubrey asks, cutting Emily’s nervous rambling off. 

 

Emily looks up, eyes wide and nervous. “Uh-- yes. I-- I’m sorry about just-- leaving you but I-- you-- we fell asleep and I woke up at dawn-- I had to get back before someone saw me. I felt so guilty and I-- I didn’t want to wake you-- I’m sorry.”

 

Aubrey just nods, trying to make sense of everything. “It’s alright, I understand.” She finally says as she stares down at her untouched coffee. “I don’t understand why I felt so upset when you left. You were barely here a week and you were just--well at the time I just thought you were either a figment of my imagination or some genetically mutated wolf, which honestly I was leaning toward the former. It made more sense.”

 

“There’s a connection between us, Aubrey. That’s why.” Emily says quietly. “I don’t really know how most of that works, I just know what I feel.” Her voice sounds closer and when Aubrey looks up, she’s surprised to find Emily standing very close beside her. 

 

Aubrey swallows thickly. “We barely know each other and I--”

 

“But you feel it, right? This-- this energy between us? How your heartbeat calms when you touch me-- that warm feeling in your chest? You feel that, right?” Emily’s hands twitch at her sides, like she’s trying hard not to touch Aubrey. 

 

Aubrey’s heart hammers against her chest, repressed emotions breaking through the neat little boxes she’d shoved them in and making themselves known. It’s overwhelming. Emily’s brows furrow in concern. “I can hear your heart, Aubrey-- you need to take a breath. You’re going to send yourself into a panic attack if you let it.” Emily’s fingers wrap gently around Aubrey’s wrist and suddenly her chest feels a little lighter. She inhales deeply and slowly be releasing it. “There you go.” Emily smiles weakly, her thumb brushing the inside of Aubrey’s wrist. 

 

So that’s what that feeling is. 

 

“I--I feel it,” She finally replies, voice shaky. 

 

Emily’s smile is more genuine now, eyes a little brighter, but she quickly schools her features and steps back, releasing Aubrey’s wrist. She quickly misses the contact, but pushes that thought aside. “Okay, okay--” Emily starts with a little nod. “So-- do you-- do you want to do something about it? We could get to know each other better, or-- or I could leave and never bother you again. And I’d understand if you chose the latter, because it’s a lot--”

 

She isn’t sure what possesses her to do it, but she’s suddenly cupping Emily’s face and kissing her. Emily squeaks in surprise and her hands go out to her sides awkwardly and for a moment she just freezes, but once her brain seems to restart, her hands move to Aubrey’s hips and pull her close. 

 

The moment Emily kisses her back, Aubrey thinks she’s never felt something so right. When she pulls back, she opens her eyes and brings her fingers to her lips while Emily keeps her eyes closed, smiling so bright that Aubrey thinks she could rival the sun. “Wow.” Emily says in a breathless whisper.

 

“Yeah.” Aubrey replies quietly. 

 

Emily opens her eyes and Aubrey watches as they flash amber for a split second before they’re back to brown. “So uhm-- does this mean that you don’t want me to leave?” Emily asks hesitantly. 

 

Aubrey chews on her lower lip for a moment before she shakes her head. “No, I don’t want you to leave. I’d-- I’d like to get to know you.”

 

Emily beams. “Oh, thank god.” 

 

“Afraid I’d tell you to go?” 

 

“Well, to be honest-- yes. This is a lot-- like I’ve lived with this my whole life and I understand it’s a lot.” Emily says, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. 

 

Aubrey nods softly. “I uhm-- I still might need time to-- wrap my head around all of this, but I’m willing to give it my all.”

 

“Totally!” Emily nods vigorously. “Whatever you need.” 

 

“Okay,” Aubrey lets out a breath before stepping back into Emily’s personal space. “But, maybe just kiss me again, because that helps.” Her lips quirk up into a coy little grin while Emily’s eyes flash again. 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Emily replies, a blush coloring her cheeks. Aubrey makes a note to ask Emily about her eyes later, but then her focus shifts to Emily’s lips and the way she pulls Aubrey closer. And then her focus is on the way her brain seems to melt as their lips meet again. 

 

She’s not entirely sure how this happened, but right now, she doesn’t care. She wanted whatever this was, that Aubrey knew. 

 

And that’s all she needed to know for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this enough, I might be enticed to do an epilogue. >->


End file.
